


Call Me Peter

by ProcrastiNater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Bisexual, Bisexuality, FTM, Multi, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastiNater/pseuds/ProcrastiNater
Summary: Peter Parker has more than one secret...Hey guys! I used to write under the name naterthegreater on wattpad, and this work was just taken from my account there to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this. If you came from my wattpad, don’t worry, I will be updating here! I love this concept, and it’ll be a great time to write this. I’m glad to have y’all!

Chapter One

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Peter mumbled to himself as he sprinted to his Spanish class. He was clearly disheveled, his hair unbrushed and going every direction. His shirt was wrinkled, pants unbuttoned, shoes untied, open bookbag flung over his shoulder carelessly. Peter Parker knew that if he was late one more time he'd have a detention, but when the Green Goblin attacked an unsuspecting apartment in Queens, he knew there was nothing much he could do except take the guy down and then rush to class. Of course, it didn't help that the city bus was 13 minutes behind on its route. Normally, Peter would just run on top of the buildings until he got to class, but the amount of damage caused by The Goblin really through him off his course, forcing him to use public transportation. And to top it all off, right as he arrived at school, he realized he was still wearing his Spiderman suit. I mean, talk about bad luck. However, Peter was determined to get to class and not miss a single second. Those plans failed, however, when he was still changing and he heard the bell ring. With all of this behind him, he sprinted down the hall until he burst into class, causing a commotion in an otherwise silent classroom.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm sorry. Super sorry, sir. I overslept. Yeah. Overslept. So now I'm late." Peter stumbled over a lame apology as he took his seat next to Ned.

"Señor Parker, must I remind you that since you arrived late, you are now required to serve detention this week?" His teacher asked sternly.

"No sir. Sorry sir. Won't happen again." Peter stuttered over yet another lame apology as he unpacked his bookbag and quickly pulled out all of his notes for Spanish class. Ned leaned over towards Peter, his desk shifting as he tried to get as close as possible.

"Is this about 'the thing'? Is that why you were late?" Ned asked in a stage whisper.

"Ned!" Peter covered Ned's mouth and continued in a hushed voice. "Yes, it was about 'the thing'. Now, would you please shut up about it? It's called a secret identity for a reason." 

"How about the other thing? How is that going?" Ned's demeanor changed from joking to caring in an instant, his hushed voice becoming calmer. 

"Um, it's good. It's going good. I'm good." Peter blushed and looked down, trying to focus on translating the sentences put in front of him. However, Ned saw right through Peter's failed sense of calm, and tried again.

"Peter, I'm serious. How are you?"

"I said I'm fine, Ned! Now let me focus!" Peter put in his earbuds and put up his hood, purposefully avoiding making eye contact with his friend. Peter knew exactly what Ned was talking about, and wished he could avoid it permanently. Peter was one year into his transition from female to male. When he came out to his friends and family, everyone was incredibly supportive, but he knew that even the most supportive family unit couldn't protect him from the harsh realities of transphobia in the world, and even within himself. So whenever anyone asked him how he was doing in terms of his transition, he always said the same thing - it's good. 

After an excruciatingly long and awkward Spanish class of Ned continually trying to talk to Peter about reaching the one year mark on his transition and Peter continually dodging his attempts, the bell rang, and Peter jumped out of his seat. Ned ran after him, and eventually caught up to him right in front of their second period. 

"Hey. I'm your friend. Your best friend. The guy in the chair. You know that, dummy. So how about instead of ignoring me, you actually start talking to me. So, Peter, how are you doing?" 

"It's hard to hide it. You know, start a new school, meet new people, well, except you and a few others. No one really knows I'm, well, you know! I don't want people to know, but it's getting harder. The hormones are great so far, and I mean great, but I've only been on them for a month. People are getting more and more suspicious that I still can't grow a beard, and I'm always wearing a tank top under my shirts. I think people are starting to notice. Definitely Flash." Peter's voice shook as he spoke. He knew he couldn't cry. He could not want to cry in front of Ned. 

"Peter, no one can tell. I promise you, no one is looking at you and thinking of a girl. You're a handsome young man, and no one can tell you otherwise." Ned smiled at Peter, and Peter laughed, all of his anxiety from the moment melting away due to his friend's goofy demeanor. "Now, tell me about this morning. I wanna know why you were late to school."

Peter and Ned walked into their shop class, and as they took their place in the back of the classroom, Peter pulled Ned aside and began to tell the story of his escapades of the morning in a loud and excited whisper.

"Well, as I was walking to school, I just felt something was off inside one of the buildings I walked past. You know, my spidey senses. So I went inside..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was sitting on the front steps of his school, waiting for Ned to walk home with him. With his earbuds in, he leaned against the railing, his eyes closed, just enjoying the music. He was excited to hang out with Ned that afternoon, due to their plans of a Star Wars marathon. Their exciting afternoon was almost terminated due to Peter's detention. Luckily, Ned had a robotics competition to practice for, so neither one had to wait too long for the other. He heard the faint sound of the door opening and turned around, expecting to see Ned. However, he found himself face to face with Flash Thompson. Eugene Thompson, otherwise known as Flash, was notorious for making fun of Peter for anything and everything. In those moments, Peter always wished he could pull out his Spiderman suit and whack him with some webs. However, a secret identity is a secret identity, and Peter tried his best (which as a 15 year old super hero wasn't that great) not to let people know who he was.

"Penis Parker! What are you doing here an hour after school ends?" Flash stood two steps higher than Peter to give the illusion of being taller. Peter couldn't help but feel a rush of fear when he heard the cruel nickname given to him by Flash. Was it given to him because both words start with P, or was it because Flash knew he didn't have one, or was it just because Flash is a mean jerk? Peter had no idea, but he didn't want to find out. 

"Uh, I'm waiting for Ned." Peter answered, looking down at his feet.

"I heard you got detention. Why are you always missing school, Parker? What's that about? Is it because of your best friend Spiderman?" Flash shoved Peter lightly, causing him to trip back and fall down one step on the stairs. 

"I overslept." 

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Why don't you go do some homework? I saw your last test grade in Trig, you might wanna study a bit." 

"Shut up, you pussy!"

"I'm not a girl!" Peter tried to keep his cool, but with the final insult thrown his way, he snapped. He walked up to Flash, pushed him into the doors, and started to walk away.

"Hey, what the hell, Parker? You cant just hit me like that." Flash ran up behind Peter and tried to hit him, but Peter was faster. He grabbed Flash's hand and forced him to hit himself in the face. 

"Actually, Eugene, it seems like you hit yourself ." Flash, even more mad after hearing his real name, swing at Peter again. Peter jumped to the side and continued to taunt him. "Hey, why do you even go by Flash? You're pretty slow, you're clearly not a Flash when it comes to school. And come on! The Flash isn't even in this universe? You can do better than that, Eugene." 

"You have pretty feminine features, Parker? What's that about? Do you have a secret you're not telling anyone about?" With that question Peter stopped cold. Flash smiled, sensing he had struck a nerve. "Oh yeah. Penis Parker has a secret. We all know it." And with that, he swung a punch, nailing Peter directly in the nose, and walked away. Peter stumbled back, grabbing his nose. He looked at his hands, and saw that they were covered in blood. He sat down on the ground where we was standing, and waited for Ned to come out. When he finally exited the building, he an over to Peter when he saw the blood on his face.

"Peter, are you okay? What happened?" Ned asked Peter, with a concerned and panicked tone to his voice.

"He knows, Ned. He knows!" Peter tried to keep his panic hidden, but the break in his voice betrayed him. 

"It's okay, Peter. It's okay. Let's go home."


	2. Author’s Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to say I am so sorry for my current lack of updates! It is AP exam season and final season, but my last final is next Monday, and then I will be freeeeeeee! I am working on an update right now, and I will get it out to you as soon as possible! Also, please give me feedback, I love to know what you think! 

~A Very Apologetic Nate


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

“May! May! Are you in there?” Peter could barely make sense of Ned’s yelling. He had already spiraled into full meltdown mode, his noise canceling headphones not doing nearly enough to drown out all of the sensory input that had become far too overwhelming. 

“What’s wrong?” May Parker ran into the room as fast as she could. As Peter’s legal guardian from a young age, she knew how stressed out and overwhelmed he could get. When Peter was 3, he was diagnosed with ASD, or autism spectrum disorder. From then on, she did the best he could to make him as comfortable and capable of success as he could. When he came out as trans at the age of 14, she did research and learned that many autistic kids are also transgender. When they spoke to Peter’s doctor, they diagnosed him with gender dysphoria and helped him along on his transition from female to male. To say that she was a supportive family member would be an understatement to say the least.

“He got punched in the face by Flash and then he said Flash knows about how he’s trans and then I kept asking questions and he got really upset and he was having a meltdown once we got a block from school so I gave him his headphones but he’s really worried and so am I.” Ned shot off his story in a rapid fire fashion, leaving May more worried than when she first saw her nephew in his shaken up state. 

May thought back to when Peter went to   
high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had only been out to her for a few weeks, but she had decided to help him comfortably transition so that he could start high school as a boy. As he was meant to be.

“Aunt May, they will know. Anyone who was in middle school with me will know, anyone who can look at my face would know, they’ll all know!” A young Peter, his new wardrobe and fresh haircut not disguising his high pitched voice and nervous demeanor. 

“Pete, you’re a kid. So many boys haven’t had their voices drop yet at your age. You’re tall enough that people won’t suspect anything, and you look good! You’re my handsome nephew, and that’s that.” May kissed Peter’s forehead, causing him to giggle and turn his lips into a slight smile. “Are you excited for high school? You’re almost out of here! Soon I’ll be an empty nester!”

“I’d never leave you! You’ll have to kick me out onto the street before I leave!” Peter’s smile lit up on his face, causing May to smile back. 

“I’m kicking you out now, P! You’ll be late for school if you don’t leave now! Tell Ned I say hi, and he’s welcome over after school as long as you don’t wreak to much havoc in my living room!” As Peter left the house with an I love you, May sighed. School had always been rough for Peter. His social deficits caused him to struggle with making friends, and his sensory issues made big group situations nearly impossible. However, he worked hard, and was able to find a friend in Ned. He learned to control his emotions, and became a very well adjusted young lady by the end of middle school. But then he came out over the summer before high school, and May’s worries came back twofold. Her niece became her nephew, and she cared for him just as much. Therefore, the idea that he could have a crucial part of his existence that results in bullying scared her just as much as it did when he entered a mainstream kindergarten as a little girl. However, when he came back from high school smiling about his teachers and his quiz bowl tryouts, she knew everything would be alright. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pete! Hey buddy! Hey, listen to me, kiddo. We need to do some deep breaths. I have your weighted blanket for you, the noise is gone, the stress is gone. I washed your face off, there’s no more blood, and your nose isn’t broken, P. You’re alright. You are safe, you are loved, and you are alright. Ned is here, I am here, and everything is okay. Let’s keep breathing. Breathe in red roses, breathe out gray clouds. Everything is okay, Peter.” May sat Peter down, hugging him tightly into her arms. She spoke to him softly, eventually calming him down.

“May?” Peter asked softly, tears still rubbing down his face.

“Yeah, P?” May wiped his face and continued rubbing his back.

“Am I gonna be okay?” The look on Peter’s face caused May’s heart to break. All she ever wanted to do was protect him. Whether it was making sure his teachers gave him the accommodations he needed, or helping him get a more masculine haircut, or going into school to confront a teacher that seemed to be a little to close to telling everyone that Peter was not born a Peter.

“You’ll always be okay with me. You have me, you have Ned, who should definitely be heading home right now but who stuck with you, you have a home to live in, you have your Stark Internship, you have so much going for you, kid. Remember, I’ll have to kick you out!” 

“Yeah, Peter! You’re stuck with us. Everything will be okay. Me and May will deal with Flash tomorrow. Beat that kid to a pulp!” Ned lit up, but with one of May’s stares, quickly backed down. “Or, we will talk to our principal tomorrow and see what can be done about the situation. Very little pulp beating involved.” 

“Don’t! He will know. He can’t know. May, he can’t know!” Peter began to fall back into sobs. May turned to whisper to Ned, realizing that her boy’s heart wrenching sadness wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

“Hey Ned, head on home, bud. We will see you tomorrow, okay?” As Ned sad his goodbyes and quietly slipped out, long since used to play dates and hangouts being cut short due to Peter’s meltdown, May sat down next to Peter, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as she attempted to calm him down, all the while falling apart herself. She couldn’t watch her nephew be this sad, be this broken. 

“We will figure this out, Pete. We always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I told you I would update, didn’t I? I am sorry for a sad chapter, I promise it will look up shortly! Like I said before, I love your feedback, both good and bad. Also, if you have any questions about me, I will gladly answer them, either about my gender identity, my autism diagnosis, or just about random stuff like my favorite movie! I love hearing from my readers! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~Nate


End file.
